I'll Think About It
by Cooked Brains
Summary: SHOUNENAI. Bull.Bull his two alter egos. Just a short little thing I did. Bleh. If you don't like these two together, then don't read.


_This may seem... extremely vain, but.. I love a part of me. I love him so much. I mean, he has a different personality than me sort of, so I guess it's not -that- vain? But he's still a part of me and that's the only problem that I have telling people. Sure, we have seperate bodies now, but we're still a part of each other. And we still love each other. I don't know.. This whole thing makes me unsure and that's why I said "I'll think about it" when he asked me to date him. Usually, that answer would give the other person a clue that they were rejected, but for me, it's really true. I seriously need to sit down and think about this. I'm him and he's me, so there's a good reason that I have to contemplate about this topic!_

_And that's exactly what I'll do.._

**- I'll Think About It -**

Four Days Later...

Bull Borgnine's black-haired alter ego, also known as Tori(1), had been walking down the small park pathway. It was just the beginning of spring, where the birds started reappearing into the skies and flowers and trees were starting to rebud. For the past four days, he had been hiding himself in his apartment, away from Bull's other alter ego, with red-spikey hair, Jason(1). They had all lived in the same apartment building, but in different rooms(2). Tori lived on the third floor, Jason lived on the fifth and Bull lived on the second. They found it convenient for them to be put close to each other. Sort of.

Anyways, as Tori was walking down the path, he was looking at the ground, seeing a few dead leaves left from the autumn and winter seasons. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the brown grass slowing turning into a plant green. It was being revived from the cold weather that had been previously given to them. As Tori was silently thinking about the topic of himself and Jason as an item, there was a voice that had spoken to him, and it was of a different person.

"Did you come with an answer, yet?"

Tori stopped in his tracks and looked up with a "huh?" snapping out of his meditation. He found that the voice had belonged to the red-head he had seen four days earlier. Today was the first time he had seen him since that time. "Oh, hi, Jason."

The red-head repeated himself in a calm tone of voice. "So, did you?"

"What?"

"Did you come up with an answer to my question? It's been four days."

The black-haired boy had a mellow expression on his face, making Jason unsure of what Tori was thinking about. Finally, Tori spoke. "I'm.. not sure. I've been thinking alot about this and I don't know if it would work. I mean, it's just like dating myself. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you."

Jason started panicking inwardly, but remained unusually calm on the outside. Both the two boys had been standing near a cherry blossom tree, and one of the pedals had broke apart from the others and started to slowly drift down, in front of the two. Trying to be romantic and in an attempt to make Tori possibly change his mind about the whole situation, Jason tried to catch the pink flower leaf. Unfortunately, to his embarrassment, the tricky little plant glided through the space between his two fingers, dancing around with the wind and eventually landing on the ground. Jason blushed and Tori, who had caught the whole thing, chuckled lightly. He found it cute, but he'd never say that to the red-head.

In an attempt to shake off the heat that stuck on his face, Jason tried changing the subject. "Er.. Do you wanna just walk around for a bit, then?"

"I guess so."

The duo ended up walking around in their local town, looking at all the posters that were giving details about upcoming events like spring festivals. Tori had no real interest in going to them, and neither did Jason really, but they looked at the posters anyway to see what was going on. While trying to find something interesting, Tori was looking around and finding couples walk around, holding hands, holding each other, and whatnot. His eyes saddened a bit, still trying to figure out what his answer to Jason's question would be. Then, something interupted his thoughts again.

"Hey!" Jason shouted and stopped walking, standing in front of..

"A pottery store?" Tori blinked and wondered as to why a pottery store had interested the red-head so.

An old man came out, around his sixties, with a smiling face. "Well, hello there."

"Hello," both the teens replied in a dull-type of voice.

"I see you finding some interest in my store," the old man started. "I'm just giving out lessons to any youngins who wanted to learn how to make pots and whatnot. Have any desire to try it out?"

Jason and Tori glanced at each other and Tori shrugged. Jason looked back to the white-haired guy, nodding. "Sure, we'll try it out."

If the man's face could get any bigger, it would've. He was so excited someone - and two _boys_ at that - were willing to learn how to create pottery. "Right this way," he motioned his hand to follow him and the three walked inside the shop.

About an hour and a half later, the two walked out of the shop, waving politely to the old man who was still smiling as hard as he could. Tori looked down at the little pot that he had made. It sat idly on his palm and it was so small, it wasn't even bigger than the size of his hand. Jason admired it, but it was going to keep that to himself, and also admired the way that Tori was artistic but just never used his artisitic abilities to do anything. The black-haired teen stared at the little clay pot a bit more and turned to Jason, holding out the hand that had the pot on. Jason blinked.

"Is this for me...?"

Tori nodded. "Take it. I don't want it anyway," he lied. He did like his creation, but he wanted to give it to Jason anyway. It was to show how close they were and Tori wanted to show his affection somehow.

Jason cracked a small smile and took the little brown item, holding it in his hands. He looked on the bottom where it had a carved heart into it. He couldn't help but think that maybe Tori had come with an answer to his question, "Will you be my boyfriend?" And that answer was a positive one.

"Want to head back to the park?" Tori asked.

Jason replied, "sure." And they headed back towards the park. Throughout the whole way, the red-head was smiling, looking up at the sky once in a while and experiencing the sun being shot into his eyes. It felt good and he was happy it was so bright and sunny out with nice, warm weather that wasn't too hot nor too cold. Perfect spring weather.

On the other hand, Tori was looking down at the ground the whole time, things going through his head. His face was still slightly saddened.

When they arrived at the park, Tori had stopped walking at the same tree that they were standing in front of before. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Jason was still grasping onto the little craft that his close friend had made him. The black-haired teen sighed, his eyes still fixed on the ground. He paused for a moment after his sigh, then finally spoke.

"I found an answer, Jason.."

"Really?" The red-head perked inwardly. He looked at Tori, a small smile on his face, almost sure that his answer would be 'yes.' "Well, what is it?"

Tori bit his lip and looked at Jason in the eye. Jason had discovered the sadness in Tori's gray eye and then knew it wasn't going to be a good thing. His smile slowly disappeared. "I'm not sure how to put this.. But, I sadly have to say that I decline your request. I'm really sorry, but like I stated earlier, we're like the same person. It'd be wrong, as much as I love you, to date you." Jason nodded, understanding though his heart was filled with sadness and felt like someone cracked it in half. Tori stepped closer to the red-head, leaving an inch-long gap between their bodies. "But I want you to know that we'll always still be really close friends," he whispered and leaned forward a bit, planting a small kiss onto Jason's soft, yet slightly chapped lips. He backed away and smiled, one that wasn't happy, but it was a bit depressing. "Promise me that we'll still be as close as we are now."

Jason nodded again. "I will."

The black-haired teen nodded back at him, and turned around to walk back to his apartment. Jason stood there, staring at the boy, almost dizzy from the small kiss he had received. He wasn't sure how to feel; he was happy yet heart-broken at the same time.

A small pink cherry blossom pedal fell from the tree he was standing in front of, and while only looking out of the corner of his eye, he slowly reached out his hand and caught the pedal with his thumb and index finger. He retrieved his hand, holding the pedal to his lips, brushing it against them. "I'll always keep you in my heart," he promised in a voice just above a whisper. Gently, he placed the blossom pedal into the small clay pot that was still sitting in the palm of his hand. He turned around and walked back towards town, wanting to enjoy the rest of the day alone and thinking about the events that had occured just before. Just him, his clay pot, and the cherry blossom pedal.

--

Author: So what did you think? Marvelous? Okay? Extremely crappy? Just review!

(1) - I gave them the names Jason and Tori because I wanted to. Hey, there's got to be someway to tell them apart besides their hair and I wanted to give them temporary names. Sue me.

(2) - Yes, all three Bulls have seperate bodies. It's like the yami and hikari thing on Yuugiou. If they can do that in Yuugiou, I should be able to do it with this!

That's about it. Any questions, comments, or flames are welcome.


End file.
